The Perfect Man
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Lindsay thinks about what makes the perfect man by drawing on the features and personalities of those around her. More detail inside. Contains spoilers 4X16


_I think everyone is experiencing quite a bit of angst right now (or anger) and I thought people might like a little lit-hearted hearted piece. I cant promise that there wont be any angst cause its bound to creep up but hopefully you'll be smiling too much to care about it._

_There is going to be a couple of chapters in this so stay tuned for more. I hope to get a bit done this weekend but I have some essay work to do, which should take priority but probably wont. So you might get lucky._

_Basically, its all coming from Lindsay's POV and its her taking all the men in her life and analysing what, if anything about them, she would like in her ideal/perfect man. It is set after 4X16 so there might be a tiny bit of Danny bashing. But mostly, its all Lindsay…and the people she's talking to._

_This is my first time writing a fic in the first person, so if you notice any glaring mistakes (and there are bound to be a few) please let me know._

* * *

**Mac**

"Lindsay. My office." came the clear cut, precise order and while everyone in the room looked at me, I got up and followed Mac from the room, down the corridor and through the glass door into his office, closing the door firmly behind me. Cutting out all the noise coming in and all the sound going out. Something told me that this wasn't a conversation I wanted anyone to hear.

I stood until he told me to take a seat. Sinking down into the worn leather of what the lab techs had christened "the doctors couch", I wondered how many had been here before me, each knowing they had done something wrong but each one unsure of the punishment that was about to be brought down upon them.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked, looking at me over a lab report.

I wasn't sure if it was to do with the case or merely a prop so that he had something to do with his hands, but I did know that sometime during this meeting - which I was sure, would eventually develop into a employee/boss heart to heart before the end, it usually did with him - that that folder would be either slapped or thrown onto the desk.

Mac was predictable.

I like men who are predictable.

Not that I like Mac in that way, god no. But he's the type of man I'd like to be with, given half the chance.

He doesn't do anything…unpredictable. He's sturdy, truthful, no-nonsense and if half the stuff Peyton said was true, an old fashioned romantic. Just the type of man I'd like to have, and if he wasn't my boss…and twenty or so odd years older and…

"Lindsay!" came that authoritarian voice. This time accompanied by the slap of a folder.

_Told you so._

"Huh?" I replied, saying the first thing that came into my head.

It took a few moments for the clouds to clear and for me to float back down from my day dreams of the perfect man.

'_He'd have to be a little taller than Mac though' _I thought.

I think it has a something to do with where I grew up, but I like my men tall. And well built. Mac is the latter but doesn't have enough of the former, but like I said. He's my boss so…

"I asked you, if you knew why you where here?"

_You did?_

I wanted to say _'Danny' _but I knew that wouldn't be fair. Truthful perhaps, but not fair.

Not really, so I settled for,

"Yes"

Another slap sounded as yet another folder hit the desk in front of him, and I wondered where he had got that one from.

"What where you thinking Lindsay?"

The truth was I wasn't thinking.

Danny had come up to me and said he had wanted to talk. Well, I'm done talking and there is nothing he could possibly say that I want to hear, so I'd decided to walk. Away from him but also away from the evidence, compromising the chain of custody and landing myself in this position.

I should have just gone with my first reaction, to smack him one in the face. Maybe knock out a few teeth or break his nose. Or both.

I think it would have been a hell of a lot more satisfying. Would probably have landed me in the same, but slightly different position, I thought. I don't think Mac would have be looking so disappointed if I had gone with that plan though. Just as long as he hadn't of bled all over the place.

"What's going on Lindsay?"

'_Where have you been?' _I wanted to ask. Mac wasn't stupid, he had to have some idea what had been going on. If he hadn't of worked it out himself, I'm sure Stella would have filled him in, even though she doesn't have the full story. Stella acts like such a strong woman, and I don't want to see her pitying me. At least with Flack his anger usually clouds the pity, and Hawkes is more concerned. I guess I gave him good cause after today.

_Lets settle for the truth then._

"Me and Danny we eh, broke up"

Ok, half truth then. But Mac didn't need to know that I'd dumped his sorry ass, kicking him to the curb for the next poor sap.

_I wonder if that cheaters website is still running?_

"Why haven't you asked for me to put you on different shifts? Or separate cases at the very least?" he asked me, leaning forward in his chair and interlocking his fingers.

I sat up a little straighter on the couch and looked him straight in the eye.

"Because," I started, wetting my lips and swallowing "When it all started, I promised you I'd keep it out of the lab. Be professional. Coming to you for help, now that its all fallen apart…"

He nodded as if he understood, and I think he did. At least to some extent.

"I don't want any special favours." Cause I don't. I just want to get on with it. With living my life.

He nodded again.

That's another thing about Mac, he listens. He usually knows what to say and when to say it too. I don't think that it transfers well into his romantic side but I wouldn't always want my man to be romantic. I want someone who's an all round good type of guy, his romantic side would only be a small part of who he was.

"Have you thought about taking a holiday?"

His gaze and voice now, are more like that of a concerned friend or family member rather than a boss.

I shake my head at the suggestion.

"I don't want to be seen as running away," I say, watching as he opens his mouth to speak "I know I wouldn't be, but people talk." I didn't say that they'd already been talking, and tended to stop when I was in the area. A dead give away that they had been talking about me.

He nodded again and I thought I caught a glimpse of something in his eyes.

"Besides," I say, carrying on. "I think I used up my holiday quota for the next five years." Referring to the trail in Montana.

_Some break that had been._

"You know I'd give you time if you needed it"

I did know, and I nodded my understanding to him. I knew he would, if I asked. I wasn't going to ask though. But maybe…

"Mac. What would you usually do to someone who left evidence unattended?"

"I would keep them in lab for a week at the very least. Maybe desk duty." he said, getting up and walking round to the other side of the desk. Leaning against it, he now was directly in front of me, taking up the majority of my view. And as I've said before, the views not that bad.

"You wouldn't think about suspending them?"

That's another thing about Mac. He's by the book…most of the time. Lab and desk duty are at the lower end of the spectrum of things that he could do to me. What I really want him to talk about was,

"I would think about it, but Lindsay. You're never done anything like this before. To,"

"Suspend me." I say simply, cutting him off. Looking up at him I can see a small flutter of shock pass over his features.

"But,"

And again I cut him off.

"I think," I begin "That you think, I need a break. So why not give me one?"

"I would prefer to give you a holiday Lindsay. A suspension will go on your permanent record."

"But will disappear from my temporary one in three years."

"But in that time, if you where to apply for another job,"

"I'm not going anywhere." I think that comes out stronger than I intended it, as Mac leans back slightly, but its true.

I've heard rumours of a betting pool on the go, on the date that I would leave the lab and fly back to Montana. I suppose they had to put their money on something else considering the wedding pool is now completely invalid.

"I don't want to work anywhere else," I hear myself telling Mac and I think he's pleased, he's smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that" he says. He still looks puzzled though. I suppose its not everyday that he has team members asking him to suspend them. I bet its usually the other way round.

He pauses for a bit after that and I can tell that he's pondering over what to do. With the inspection going on at the moment I'm sure, no positive, that he'd like to have me here. Doing my work and showing of the skills that the lab has. On the other hand, if he isn't seen as being tough enough on me, what's her face might call him out on it.

"What would you do?" he asks finally and I find myself thinking for a moment.

_What will I do?_

That's a very good question.

But even as I thought it over an idea was slowly coming to the forefront of my mind. Kicking and screaming its way to the front of the queue, shoving the idea of drinking my troubles away out of the window along with a few others.

"I don't want to suspend you for a week, for you to go and drink your self to oblivion"

"My brother," I began, before stopping and clearing my throat. "He's down in Florida with his family for a holiday. He's been on at me for weeks take some time off and join them down there for a few days." I looked at him "I'll probably take him up on his offer."

I don't think I've ever seen Mac so unsure of what do to. Sitting there, I could almost see the arguments being flung back and forth behind his eyes.

"I'll only be a couple of hours plane ride away. I could be home within a few hours if I was needed." I think that finally convinced him so finally, he sighed and I knew he'd come to a decision.

"I'll give you a week," he said, getting up from his place on the desk and heading back round to his seat "Starting tomorrow. I want you to finish off any paper work and hand your files into me by the end of today."

The next few minutes where spent filling in the necessary forms.

I could feel eyes boring into my back but I refused to look round, keeping my eyes front and listening to what Mac was telling me.

I finally looked round when Mac, indicating with his head, asked what I wanted to tell them. Looking over my shoulder, I caught the slightly guilty glances of Stella, Adam and Kendal. All watching what was going on in the office, pretending when needed, to work on something on the computer.

"I'll speak to them." I said, turning back round and addressing Mac.

Mac looked over at them as well.

"I'm still going to get some people storming into my office tonight, tomorrow and the rest of the week, demanding on why I let you go and why I couldn't convince you to take some holiday time instead."

"I think you'll cope." Was all I told him.

He was Mac. He always seemed to cope with whatever was flung at him. It was like he had an internal, built in coping mechanism. It was probably something he was born with, rather than something he had acquired over time. Which was a shame really, cause I'd love to learn how to do that.

I stood then, as if to go but I had one more thing to ask. Mac saw my hesitation and incorrectly labelled it.

"Changing your mind?" he asked, almost hopeful but I shook my head.

"I have a favour to ask."

He leant back on the chair, and I think he wanted me to take a seat again but I remained where I was.

"Ask away"

"If its not too much trouble…I, I need a new emergency contact."

"And you where wondering if I would do it?" He continued, helping me along.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." I said half heartedly even though I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Mac, or rather the lab, had been my contact when I first moved here till I let the HR department know I'd found someone else.

"It would be no trouble at all Lindsay. If you get me your information," pausing in the middle of his sentence as I rummaged into my bag and pulled out a small, light weight folder carrying my entire medical history.

He took it from my hands with a word of thanks and a wave that carried with it a dismissal.

He had his head buried in the paper work for my suspension by the time I had taken the two short steps to the door. Pulling it open, I paused in the doorway and looked back.

Another thing you cold say about Mac, is that he's hard working. Maybe a bit too much. I think that my ideal man would have to be a little less…obsessed with his work. Other than that, and all the factors I've mentioned previously, Mac would be my idea of the perfect man.

I came back down with a bump, suddenly aware that Mac had looked up from his work and was now staring at me. I gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Thanks Mac"

_A/N - Next chapter - Hawkes_


End file.
